My Home
by Darian and Samantha
Summary: ItachiKisame brotherly fic. Sorry no yaoi. Begins with him killing his clan, ends......well only god knows where...
1. Making his way in the world

A/N: So yeah this isn't the first thing I've written, but it is the first thing I've posted so...enjoy?...

* * *

He was a tool for killing. It was a simple fact. He had been raised to

kill enemies, destroy homes, and be able to slaughter even the youngest of

children with no remorse. Killing was so ingrained into his mind that it

had become a part of him. A part that he could never control.

So therefore he really wasn't surprised when he found himself standing

over his parents dead bodies, covered in blood and reeking of death. What

had surprised him though, was when his innocent little brother walked in

and stared at him wide-eyed.

Adrenaline was still pumping through his veins as he felt his control

slipping again. Fighting the urge to slit his Otouto's neck, he moved

forward and used the manyakou on his brother.

"Hate me, and someday when you're strong enough...kill me Otouto..."

:I won't stay here. If I do I'll just be endangering him. I love him way

too much to stay and end up hurting him.:

He had tortured his Otouto. His sweet innocent Otouto had been made to

witness the deaths of everyone in their clan. He only hoped that it would

be enough. He hated to do that to his Otouto, one of the few people who

even began to understand him, but his brother needed to hate him, needed

to be ready to kill him.

* * *

He had found an organization that might be worth looking into. It was

called Akatsuki. He had heard good things about them, well not good

things, but the kind of things he could work with. The only downside to

the Akatsuki seemed to be that every person had a partner to fight with.

He wasn't so sure about that, he was used to being alone and didn't like

the thought of being paired with some idiot who didn't know one end of a

kunai from the other.

It was the only place that fit what he was looking for. Besides the

potential idiocy it was perfect. They would provide him with missions and

people to kill, just like Kohona had. Except now he could kill other

people in the area and he wouldn't have to worry about watching out for

his teammates, and if rumor was correct these people where really strong,

so even if he did have a partner he wouldn't really have to look out for

them in battle. Of course he would look after them, it was trained into

him, but at least they wouldn't be a burden.

Ah, to find someone near his own level, now that would be a treat.

Actually if they weren't near his level he would probably kill them in

their sleep. He had a problem with that. He had almost killed a teammate

in their sleep before. His teammate never found out, because even though

he wasn't even awake he was still a ninja, and therefore very sneaky. But

either way he would have to check these guys out, it was too good of a

offer not to.

* * *

He had found someone to take him to the leader of Akatsuki. This in it

self was a very difficult task. Especially considering the fact that for

some reason everyone knew about Akatsuki in the criminal world, yet no one

knew any of the members or even where to find them.

He was currently walking down a long hallway with a ...thing who had

called itself Zetsu. Zetsu was a very odd... person. His skin was black

across his entire right side, while his left side was completely white.

When he spoke only one half of his mouth moved, and a different voice came

out depending on which side was speaking. His black side was snarky and

cruel, and his white side seemed disinterested, yet kind. Zetsu also had

what appeared to be a large venus flytrap around his head, as in if it

snapped shut it would look like it had eaten his head.

All in all Zetsu looked quite weird, but Itachi wasn't one to judge, or

to really care about that sort of thing. He had never understood why what

a person looked like really mattered. He had said that once in front of

one of his fangirls and they had gone on and on about it, and for once he

had actually listened, hoping that he could figure out why looks where

important, but alas all her explanation had done was annoy him. None of

what she said had made sense and he still had no clue why people obsessed

over looks. He had never really cared what some one looked like as long as

he got along with them.

They had arrived at a huge door at the end of the hall. Zetsu had him

wait outside the door while he went in to talk to the Akatsuki's leader.

* * *

Currently he was in a room that had been provided for him. He had spoken

to the Akatsuki leader, who said he would consider allowing him to join

the Akatsuki. He had no idea how long he had spoken to Leader, but he had

been asked numerous questions. Many pertaining to where he had been before

this, and what he had done. Leader seemed very interested in the fact that

he had killed his entire clan. Itachi understood that though, after all it

wasn't often that you found a person who could wipe out an such a well

known clan as the Uchihas and it was even rarer to find someone who could

wipe out his own clan without even batting an eyelash. So he had a pretty

good chance of getting in. They might test him first, but he could take

anything they wanted to throw at him.

* * *

Hours had to have gone by. He had been sitting in the same damn room for

hours, and nothing had happened. He was beginning to get bored, though you

could never tell that by looking at him. He was well aware that this room

could be bugged, so he just sat, a picture of patience. He didn't want

them to think that he was an idiot with a short attention span after all.

Besides he'd had missions that had required sitting still for longer than

this.

* * *

The door opened and Zetsu walked in. Zetsu told him that sir leader would 

like to see him. Itachi followed behind Zetsu calmly, but on the inside he

was excited. One of three things were going to happen. a) Sir Leader would

tell him he had been accepted, b) Sir Leader would say that they were

going to test him, or c) Sir Leader say he wasn't accepted and then try to

kill him.

Itachi was really hoping that it was a or b, as he didn't want to have to

kill them in defense.

* * *

Sir Leader had told him that he had made it into the Akatsuki. He would

be getting his partner within the next few days. He had heard from Zetsu

that unless one of their members died within the next few days his partner

would be a man named Orochimaru. He really hoped that he wasn't making a

bad decision.


	2. Making new acquaintances

Yeah I'm not sure if I'll write anymore. It depends on you guys. If someone asks me to write more I probably will, if no one wants more then there won't be any.

* * *

That snake freak was finally gone. Itachi had spent all of his free time

trying to get rid of the older man, but to no avail. Today though, today

the man was finally gone, and for good too. Itachi had finally scared

Orochimaru off. The only bad part of today was that Orochimaru had

escaped. Sir Leader had Deidara and Sasori out looking for him, but Itachi

knew they'd never find him. That damn snake was too tricky to be caught so

easily.

* * *

Itachi was partner less. Which, to his great annoyance, meant no 

missions. Sir Leader refused to send anyone out on their own. He said that

it was for their own protection, and that it was also easier to keep track

of them like that. Frankly Itachi didn't care. He wanted, no needed to get

out there and fight. He didn't care who he fought as long as it was soon.

The part of him that had stayed quiet during his time working for the

Akatsuki was back with avengeance, and it wasn't taking no for an answer.

It had been so long since he'd had to struggle to control himself. Between

the missions and occasionally striking out at his old partner, Orochimaru,

this violent part of him had been satisfied, but now with no enemies to

fight and no Orochimaru to threaten, he felt caged.

There weren't any other partner less members so the only way he would get

one is if either one of the members died or if someone new joined. He

seriously doubted any of the existing members would die soon, unless he

intervened that is, and new members were extremely rare. Hopefully his

lack of partner would cause Sir Leader to recruit a little more actively.

* * *

They were testing someone. Oh happy day. Itachi didn't care who it was he 

just hoped they made it. He didn't care if they were the stupidest, most

annoying person on the planet, as long as they got him out of this base

and doing missions again. Besides he could always kill them off later and

say that an enemy had done it. After he killed a few hundred other ninjas

that is.

Itachi had never give much thought about what kind of person would make a

good fighting partner for him. He had always preferred to work solo, and

he had found he liked working alone a lot more after spending a few weeks

with Orochimaru. All he could hope for was that this new guy was nothing

like Orochimaru.

* * *

He had met his new partner a few hours ago. The new guy was odd, and he 

had no idea what to make of him. Of course the new guy wasn't part of the

Akatsuki yet. No he had passed Sir Leader's test, but he hadn't passed

Itachi's test yet. He had a feeling about this one though. This sharkish

man...Kisame Hoshigaki. He might just work.


	3. Making Friends

A/N: Samantha: Yeah so I lied, but not on purpose. Evidentally I had 2 more chapters of this written on my school computer. I must have spaced during class, wrote them and then forgotton all about them. I'll upload this one today and hopefully the other chapter tommorow.

Darian: Lazy! Upload both! and can you even call these short little things chapters?

Samantha: I know, I know. Cries I'm working on it! I wanna revise the second chapter first! Geez, give me a break.

Darian: Laaaazzzzyyy.

* * *

I've been with my new partner for...well long enough so that I can't really call him new anymore. He's lasted longer than Orochimaru did, and I'm beginning to think he might be just as powerful as my old partner.

I haven't tried to kill him in his sleep yet, and for that I'm grateful. I don't want to lose him yet. He doesn't talk much, and I think he might just be depressed. I hope not, but I'm on suicide watch anyways. I know it's a little weird to be so concerned, especially considering we're all criminals here, but I can't help it. I always look out for my teammates, always. I'm hoping that Kisame will get undepressed. I want to know what he's really like, before I pass my judgement.

* * *

That idiot tried to kill himself. He was about to thrust a fucking kunai into his own throat when I entered our room. Thankfully my reaction time is still as good as it's ever been, and I managed to get the knife away from him.

He collapsed when I stepped back with the knife in hand. I was unsure as to what I should do, until I remembered the last time my Otouto was upset. I threw the kunai in one corner of the room, and moved forward, crouching next to him. Kisame looked up at me, but quickly looked away ashamed.

"Don't." I said bringing my hand up to his face and making him look at me. "I've tried that too."

I can still remember that one time when I tried to kill myself. I was five, and I had just killed a person for the first time. My father had snuck me out with him on a solo mission. He had said that it was part of my training.

Kisame shook his head out of my grasp, and leaned forward resting his forehead on my shoulder unsurely. I moved so that instead of crouching I was kneeling, and then wrapped my arms around him.

:I remember doing this once when my Otouto was upset.:

Kisame's arms wrapped around my waist tightly, and I knew that this partner was going to be here for a long time.


	4. Making Promises

A/N: Samantha: Okay last chapter. If I get some reviews and an idea I might write a sequel, or I might not. Ya never know.

Darian: Don't forget to thank the reviewers that we do have.

Samantha: oh yeah! I almost forgot. Losts of thanks and cookies to Opera-Gypsy, and Jinzouningen.

Darian: and since I know she's already forgotten I just wanna say we want no messages about how Kisame is older than Itachi. We know. We went on wikipedia and looked some stuff up on Kisame before writing this. because while Samantha may be an idiot, I on the other hand am not.

Samantha: Hey! pouts Anyways, I even put one of the things wiki said about Kisame and Itachi into the story, cause I'm just that awesome. So hope you enjoy!

* * *

Kisame turned out to be the perfect partner. We treat each other as family, and we understand each other perfectly. We even fight well together. Me with my sharingan and Kisame with his Samehada.

After Kisame's little 'incident' when they first met, he had gotten along considerably better with Itachi than most Akatsuki members do with their own partners, immediately doing as Itachi asked of him and always looking out for Itachi's well-being.

The same was true for Itachi. He held a fondness for the young man whom he had so much in common with.

Itachi had witnessed Kisame brake down on multiple occasions, though these instances were getting fewer and fewer.

Itachi remembered the nervousness Kisame displayed the first few times this happened. Kisame had known that if Itachi told Sir Leader then there was a good chance they would kill him, because he was a liability. Therefore Kisame was very surprised when his younger partner just shot him an almost nonexistent smile after one of these episodes.

* * *

Itachi was walking back up to their room after taking a bath. They had just finished a little bit of grunt work, and were staying the night in this town before they headed back to the base.

When he entered the room the first thing he noticed was that Kisame wasn't where he had left him, and while Itachi had never told Kisame to stay where he was, Kisame usually did.

The other man had been cleaning his sword when Itachi had left, and there was no way he could be done yet, Itachi had only been gone for a few moments.

Suddenly a movement caught his eye. Kisame was sitting in the corner, knees pulled up to his chest. He was shaking violently, and Itachi was pretty sure that he was crying.

Itachi threw his pack over onto his bed, and walked toward Kisame. He kneeled down next to Kisame, and put his hands on the tormented man's shoulders. Kisame looked up at Itachi hopefully. Itachi answered the silent plea and wrapped his arms around Kisame's neck. The older man's arms snaked their way around Itachi's waist pulling him closer.

They sat together for what seemed like hours. Kisame slowly stopped shaking and when Itachi looked down at him he realized his partner was asleep. Itachi gently picked up the younger man, and put him in his bed. As he looked down at his sleeping friend he made a promise.

:I screwed up with Sasuke, and lost him. I won't let it happen again.:


End file.
